ships_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
SS Leviathan
SS Leviathan, originally built as Vaterland (meaning "Fatherland" in German), was an ocean liner which regularly crossed the North Atlantic from 1914 to 1934. The second of three sister ships built for Germany's Hamburg America Line for their transatlantic passenger service, she sailed as Vaterland for less than a year before her early career was halted by the start of World War I. In 1917, she was seized by the U.S. government and renamed Leviathan. She would become known by this name for the majority of her career, both as a troopship during World War I and later as the flagship of the United States Lines. Deck Facilities Navigation * Bridge * wheelhouse * chartroom * officer's smoke room * Officer's quarters A Deck * 1st class smoke room * gymnasium * restaurant galley B Deck * library * social hall * 1st class foyer * 1st class staircases * winter garden * restaurant * 1st class tea room C Deck * 1st class staterooms * 2nd class staterooms * verandah * 2nd class promenade * motor room * motor house * aft wheelhouse and docking telegraph D Deck * forecastle deck * 4th class galley * P.O.'s galley * petty officer's mess * 4th class entrance * 1st class staterooms * passenger debt. office * second class promenade * 2nd class smoke room * 2nd class lounge * 2nd class gymnasium * 2nd class social hall * 3rd class promenade * 3rd class smoke room * 3rd class ladies lounge E Deck * windlass machinery * 1st class staterooms * 3rd class dining room * emergency dynamo room * steering machinery F Deck * 4th class smoke room * 4th class general room * 4th class pantry * 4th class dining room * hospital * 1st class staterooms * barber shop * ladies hairdresser * swimming pool (upper level) * 1st class dining room * 1st class galley * 2nd class galley * 2nd class dining room * 3rd class staterooms * 3rd class barber * capstan engine room G Deck * 4th class staterooms * crew hospital * crew quarters * stewards mess room * swimming pool (lower level) * machinists mess room * engineer's quarters * engineer's mess room * switchboard room * 2nd class staterooms * 3rd class staterooms * H Deck * 4th class staterooms * crew quarters * bunker space * ventilating machinery * pool space * 2nd class staterooms * 3rd class staterooms J Deck * 4th class open berths * 1st class baggage * bunker space * ventilating machinery * mail room * 3rd class baggage * rudder bearing K Deck * cargo * 4th class baggage or cargo * refrigerated cargo * 2nd class baggage * fresh water tank * after peak tank L Deck and Hold * cargo * fuel tank * pipe tunnel * boiler room 1 * boiler room 2 * boiler room 3 * boiler room 4 * forward turbine room * after turbine room * dynamo room * refrigerated cargo * fresh water tank * shaft alley well * after peak tank Category:Ships